Hookup
by vanillacope
Summary: When Heather is dragged to a club to forget about her ex, Alejandro, she hooks up with the person she least expects she would.


Heather was at some sleazy club in the middle of Hollywood,only major celebrities would attend the club,or high profilers. Which is why she had gone to the club, with one of her friends before she was a famous reality star.

"Come on, we have to find you a hook up tonight!" Her friend, Andrea had shouted. The music was too loud, and alcohol was taking over.

"Fine!" Heather threw her arms up in defeat. She and Alejandro had broken up a few months ago and she had been on a dry spell ever since, she wasn't one for hook ups, and certainly not ones from clubs or online dating apps. "I just have to find someone who's worth it." She had crossed her arms and pointed her nose up. Andrea, a rich kid since birth, whose mother was a Doctor and her dad a famous Director, had always had it easy, and Heather had deemed her worthy enough to be a friend, maybe even her best friend.

"Whatever, I will." Andrea said. "Let's go to the bar, you need to loosen up, in more than one way." She winked and dragged Heather over, and ordered some tequila shots. One thing about Heather, was that she was a lightweight. Two shots of tequila and a Vodka lemonade and her head was already slightly spinning.

The dance floor was slightly sticky and sweaty bodies had moved towards it, each rubbing against each other. Heather herself was enjoying it, after she had two more shots and another drink in her hand, she had really let loose. She could feel someone getting closer and closer to her, their hands first placed firmly on her hips, then wrapped around her waist, then their pubic area on her butt. She had to admit, she was enjoying it, she had to turn around to see who this mysterious person was. She turned around, a smirk on her face, a remark on the tip of her tongue, she slowly spun around in a dance move and opened her eyes, the most shocking figure stood in front of her, black clothing, chains, piercings, and a notable green mohawk. She almost vomited up her tequila shots. Almost.

"Eww!" She screeched, and stomped away from the dance floor. The pierced boy followed her.

"Hey Sweetheart, do you think I'm happy about this as well?" He sarcastically asked.

"You were the one rubbing up against me!" Heather shot back.

"Well you didn't really stop me, did you?"

"Whatever, it's your damage." Heather said, and went to find Andrea, who was dancing with a complete stranger.

Heather called Andrea over, a simple whistle and Andrea was by her side.

"I need more drinks!" Heather demanded.

"Okay." Andrea agreed, and ordered another round of drinks and shots. It was probably a bad decision for Heahter, she was already drunk, any more and she'd be completely wasted. "Here!" Andrea shoved a glass of water into the girls face. "You better drink this, then tell me what happened back there." Andrea requested. Heather had dragged them to the smokers area.

"The guy I was dancing with, yeah, it was that creepo Duncan, from Total Drama! The one who cheats all the time. He's probably here to cheat! Again!" Heather was angry, it was disgusting how close they had gotten, sure, she had cuddled up to him to steal a map and make Alejandro jealous (or tried to), and they kissed in the acting challenge, but that was all strategy and to win, this, this was something entirely different.

"And what about it?" Andrea asked, half serious half joking. She knew that would get a rise out of Heather, who huffed and crossed her arms.

"Because it's Duncan, who smells like smoke and cheap deodorant, his hair is as stiff as a board due to all that hair gel, and his gross, nasty piercings make him look like a freak!" She was disgusted with herself, the grinding, the hands, although they felt protective and nice, knowing who they belonged to made her want to barf. "He's so gross!"

"Maybe you need gross." Andrea was serious this time, and Heather shot daggers.

"What I need is a Greek god, not some wannabe."

"Whatever you say." Andrea shrugged.

Heather had gone from drunk to a little tipsy in less than two hours, but she was still grumpy over the whole dancing with Duncan thing. Andrea had placed multiple shots in front of Heather, from vodka to fireball. She had taken one fireball shot and was still fuming.

"Whats got her panties in a twist?" Duncan joked to Andrea.

"You?" Andrea answered bluntly.

"Oh come on Heather, I know you had a good time dancing with me, Andrea knows, even you know, so take your girly shots and lets go dance." Duncan wasn't one for being suave, when he really tried he was, but under the influence, he came across as blunt and messy, although girls would still fall for him no matter what.

"Listen, you freak. Girls like me don't go for guys like you, capeesh?" Heather had poked Duncan in the chest with her sharp filed nail.

"Maybe you should give me a try." Duncan winked.

"Ew ew ew ew ew!" Heather flailed her hands about and crinkled her face. "You wish!"

"Maybe I do." Duncan left back to the dance floor.

"Take your shots, let's go find you someone more... Suitable." Andrea encouraged, Heather took two more shots and followed suit.

Heather was talking to a 6 foot man, with clear blue eyes and blonde hair, much more her type, not as attractive as Alejandro, but good enough for her. He was trying his best to seduce her, lame pick up lines, flashing his Mercedes keys, and buying her a drink, which was alcohol overload for Heather, she was giggling along to his bad jokes, messing up his pure blonde hair, which was obviously bleached, and rubbing his upper thigh. He thought he had Heather wrapped all around his finger, but her favorite game was playing men, specifically men who were too rich for their own good. Even drunk Heather knew what she was doing, although she was a little bit more careless.

Then, it happened. She saw it in slow motion and couldn't help but stare. A drink being spilled on the blonde headed daddy's boy. He stood up angry.

"What the hell, dude!?" He shouted, at the known criminal- Duncan. She could just sit and watch at this point.

"Oh my god!" Duncan gasped, he was playing innocent, she knew it. "I tripped, I'm so sorry, please, forgive me!" He acted.

"It's fine." The blonde said through clenched teeth, and left Heather at the bar, who was looking unimpressed, even in her state.

"Hey." Duncan started.

"Don't." Heather cut him off. "I know you did that on purpose."

"Maybe I did."

"I can see right through your games."

"Still going home with him?" Duncan asked.

"No, he's sticky and smells disgusting thanks to you."

Come on Heather, everyone here knows you're going home with me." Duncan attempted to flirt, he was now more sober than Heather, who was sloppily spilling water on her black dress, her legs crossed though, and eyes squinted, she still looked somewhat put together.

"Is that really what you want?" Heather questioned.

Duncan shrugged. "Why not, you're hot."

"Fine. Let's go." Heather demanded, and grabbed her purse slinging it onto her shoulder.

Duncan himself was shocked "Really?" Then, trying to play it cool. "I mean, of course, let's go."

Duncan pulled a taxi over, and opened the door and got in himself, before he realised Heather was still standing outside. "So, are you coming?" He asked.

"You're such a gentleman." Heather said, "You're suppose to hold the door open for the woman, you loser."

Duncan rolled his eyes. "God, I can tell this is going to be fun, you're so high maintenance, you'll probably expect me to do all the work.

Heather gasped "Excuse you, I am not that type of person."

"You'll have to prove it to me."

Once they arrived at Duncan's apartment, he held the door open for the girl, who stumbled out, he shut the door and paid the driver. Heather almost wanted to back out seeing the state his apartment was in, broken down, in a bad part of town where she would be robbed for sure.

"Coming?" Duncan called over his shoulder. Heather was slightly scared, and jogged to catch up to him.

"Is this even safe?" She asked.

"Sure, unless you're as rich as you are." He scoffed.

Heather grabbed onto Duncan's arm. A lot stronger than he looked... She thought, before shaking her head of the disturbing thoughts, this was a criminal, he had gone to jail, willingly dated Courtney and Gwen, although he did win a season, so maybe he wasn't too bad... Maybe that was the alcohol talking.

Duncan's room was a complete mess. Clothes scattered all over the floor, his bed was a mattress on the floor, and the dishes were piling up in his sink.

"Yuck..." She muttered to herself. Duncan had thrown his t-shirt off. "So, come make yourself cosy." Duncan said, inviting her into his bed. Right now, it was a challenge. Who could give in first. Her or Duncan, maybe she just had to make everything a challenge, it was more fun that way.

She sat on the edge of the mattress undoing her shoes, and tossing them to the side. She could play to. She cuddled up closer to Duncan, and let her nail run along his chest, she knew it drove men crazy, and Duncan shuddered at the sudden gentle touch. But they weren't ones to play gentle. Duncan grabbed her arms, and put her onto her back, him hovering against her. She gasped yet again and smirked. "Oh, you want to play like that." Heather grabbed Duncan's face, inching him closer and closer, and kissing him, sucking on his lower lip, then biting it, hard. Duncan smirked, and kissed her right back. Heather wrapped her legs around his waist, feeling the excitement growing in his pants. Barf she thought, but still, she was enjoying herself, her drunk messed up mind had decided it. Duncan had began fiddling with the zip of her dress, trying to undo it, but he couldn't. She pushed the punk off of her. "Useless..." She mumbled and undid it herself, revealing a matching purple bra and panties set, it left Duncan in awe, mouth open. "Well?" She smirked.

Duncan locked lips with her again, and undid her bra without hassle. It was his turn now. Heather began undoing his belt, and then doubled it up, and hit his ass with it, and bit his bottom lip, Duncan could feel the smile she had. She was going to pay for that one. Heather could feel how hard he was through his boxers, she knew he enjoyed this as much as she was. Duncan unlocked their lips, and went down to leaving marks on Heather's neck, chest, and hips. Heather tried to retrain herself, but as soon as he got to inner thighs her hips bucked. Stupid! She scolded herself for being so weak. Duncan looked up and smirked. Heather simply rolled her eyes. Duncan kissed all over her thighs, teasing her slowly, sucking and leaving marks, she was going to have to wear more conservative clothing for a weak or so to hide them all.

* * *

It was the next morning. Heathers mouth was dry, and she had a slight headache. The sun was shining in through bars, and then she remembered where she was. Duncan's place. I guess you can't take the prison out of the boy, she thought.

"Morning sunshine." Duncan strolled in. Heather quickly covered her body with the blankets, they were stained and muddled, and smelled of cigarette smoke and sweat.

"We do not tell anyone about last night, deal?" Heather said.

"Deal." Duncan said.

"Now, turn around so I can leave." Heather demanded, Duncan shrugged and listened, turning around so she could have some privacy.

"If I get caught leaving here, you'll be hearing from my lawyers." Heather warned and grabbed her shoes. She couldn't believe she had a one night stand, and with Duncan at that.

* * *

**Hi I hope you enjoy. I recently rewatched TDI and halfway through TDA, these two are so funny.**


End file.
